A Popular Sense
by parisindy
Summary: Harper faces some of his biggest fears when Bobby returns (BA - Before Andromeda) - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Popular Sense  
  
AUTHOR: Parisindy  
  
DISCLAIMER: No money was received or exchanged. We do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters. This is purely for fun.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: A short Fic in response to that dratted Nureek's challenge  
  
Plot kitten from Nureek "All My Sins Be Remembered"  
  
Clues:  
  
1.We know Harper hates Bobby, but he never really gets to tell us why.  
  
2. When we first see Harper, he's all battered and bruised. No explanation is given.  
  
"If you think of yourselves as helpless and ineffectual, it is certain that you will create a despotic government to be your master. The wise despot, therefore, maintains among his subjects a popular sense that they are helpless and ineffectual."  
  
-Frank Herbert  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper heard the foot falls on the floor. Slow, determined and unrelenting. He was back and he didn't know where Beka was. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. He was hiding in the corridor between engineering and Cargo storage. Bobby knew this ship nearly as well as he did, it was just a matter of time.  
  
Bobby Jensen, Beka's ex boyfriend, paused and let out a low whistle. "Here little mudfoot. Come out and play."  
  
To him Harper was no more then a vermin.a plague that he believed he could rectify.  
  
Harper closed his eyes tightly. It had all started less then an hour ago. It seemed like centuries.  
  
They had spent a great weekend Ottawa Drift. They had spent way too much money on booze and gambling. But, they had let off a lot steam. Everyone had taken his or her own vacations. Rev was visiting the local monastery, There just happened to be a small out reach on the drift and he had wanted to show his support. Who the hell knew where Vex Pag was! He was always his own man and often very secretive. Beka and Harper decided to stick it out together and see where the night took them.  
  
Harper and Beka had just spent their last chip at a local casino and decided it was time to go home. Harper had just said something funny and Beka had been wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as they approached the Maru.  
  
Standing right by their Airlock was the last person either of them had ever wanted to see again.  
  
Beka froze and stiffened beside him. Harper hadn't seen him since Beka kicked him off the ship for lying to her. Bobby had tried to kill him. Bobby let a slow icy smile cover his face.  
  
"Hello, kids. Just the people I was looking for."  
  
"What the hell do you want!" snarled Beka.  
  
"Come on Beka. I know we parted on bad terms But, I was walking by the Maru and got nostalgic.can't we talk?"  
  
Neither Harper nor Beka trusted his motives. But, Harper also knew that Beka had been awful lonely since they broke up. "No, boss!" He whispered. "Don't trust him."  
  
"Harper I'm not stupid." She hissed back. "But, I'm curious what does he really want?" she then turned to Bobby. "Five minutes nothing more."  
  
"Five minutes is all I need."  
  
Beka pushed Bobby aside and activated the airlock release code. Once open she took a step forward. Bobby followed her and Harper trailed behind warily. In the split second that Beka had let down her guard to open the airlock Bobby reacted. He kicked back with his leg knocking Harper down the small ramp. All the air squelched from the engineer's lungs. He couldn't even warn Beka as Bobby raised a metal bar and slammed it against Beka's back.  
  
With one quick smile Bobby slammed the door shut and sealed it, cutting Harper off from Beka. Finding his air Harper let out a bellow of denial. Harper clawed at the air lock but it was useless. He glanced up desperately. There was an access portal in to the Cargo pod on the very top. There were very few handholds. It would be a tricky climb. Harper kicked of his boots and socks. Bare feet would insure a better grip.  
  
He scrambled up the side of the Maru as quick has he dare. He never allowed himself a look down. His feet were bloody by the time he reached the top. Cut on loose metal paneling and sharp edged bolts. Next chance he got he was going to weld a ladder on to the side of the beloved old ship.  
  
He crept in as quietly as he could but unfortunately some time had passed and Bobby knew the ship almost as well as he did. Harper tripped an alarm as he jumped down in to the empty cargo bay. He swore under his breath. That alarm was never on. Bobby had really thought this out.  
  
Harper wasn't about to give the over grown goon any more chances. He had a plan.if he could only get to engineering. He padded down the corridor leaving bloody footprints in his wake.  
  
He heard a noise behind him. It was Bobby he was sure of it. Bobby was never quiet. He was forced to duck in to a near by conduit. The Maru's conduits were old and rusty nearly to small for even him but he managed to squeeze in.  
  
How could he save Beka from this guy? Beka's ex was enormous! He was just a undernourished mudfoot what could he do? He took a deep breath. Stupid Stupid! He had gotten him self cornered. He had forgotten the conduit was a dead end. No what? He started to panic.  
  
The footsteps stopped right out side the entrance to the conduit.  
  
He tried to calm his breath but it didn't work.  
  
'Aww, come on!' He wanted to groaned there are dozen's of conduits. 'Pick another one' he willed.  
  
As always the Divine wasn't on his side.  
  
The conduit cover began to creak open.  
  
No time left to think. He did the only thing he could. He screamed a war cry born from the very battlefields of earth and catapulted himself at his enemy.  
  
+++++++++  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

++++++  
  
Harper's body collided with Bobby's over sized abdomen and chest. He felt his should bend and twist as it hit Bobby full in the chest. Pain shot through his back but through the haze of pain he also heard a resounding whoosh of air leaving Bobby's lungs.  
  
They both collapsed to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Bobby was recovering quickly from the surprise and both of them scrambled for the gun Bobby had been carrying.  
  
Harper got his left hand on the gauss gun but his right arm was numb from the impact of hitting the other man.  
  
Bobby's foot shot out and ripped the gun from engineer's weakened grip. It flew out of range down the corridor.  
  
Harper kicked back with his leg. He heard a loud clunk as his leg hit metal.  
  
Harper swore the guy must have been wearing body armor. No wonder his shoulder hurt. A quick thought ran through Harper's head. Bobby wore armor but Harper still managed to knock the wind out of him. This guy wasn't so tough!  
  
Harper took a giant swing at bobby's face with his good arm His fist didn't quite reach though. Damn this guy was tall. He did manage to clip him just on the tip of his chin though.  
  
Bobby back peddled a little. "Stupid freaking sewer rat!"  
  
"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Harper took another swing this time at a lower target, Bobby's throat. Hey, all's fair in love and war. "Besides, I'd rather be a sewer rat then an over grown ape!"  
  
Bobby swore as he ducked the wild swing and retaliated by hitting Harper full force in the stomach.  
  
It was Harper's turn to gasp for air again.  
  
Bobby leaned in close. "I'll make you cry for your Momma by the time I'm through. I never could figure out why Beka kept you as her pet."  
  
"I'm nobody's pet!" Harper gasped and promptly kicked Bobby in the shin and dodged behind the slower moving man. Bobby spun to grab him.  
  
At the same time they both spotted the Gauss gun again. Both men dived for the weapon.  
  
Bobby won.  
  
Harper hit the deck in frustration. Okay this was no good. Harper had a temper but he wasn't stupid. Letting his anger go he leapt to his feet and jumped away just as Bobby got full control of the gauss gun.  
  
Bobby shot.  
  
It went wild, as his position on the floor was still precarious. Bobby struggled to his feet. The armor was obviously slowing him down. Harper dashed by him. Running down the corridor, which hopefully led to Beka.  
  
The Gauss gun charged.  
  
Harper was at the junction of two corridors. His bare feet gripped the metal floor giving him speed. He slowed slightly to take the corner keeping one arm on the wall for balance.  
  
It felt like he was hit with a baseball bat. He stumbled, the smell of sizzling skin wafted over him.  
  
Then the noise.  
  
Then the pain.  
  
Bobby had shot him. More blasts hit the wall near his head.  
  
Harper staggered and allowed himself a small yell of agony. The shoulder that he had hurt when he had jumped at Bobby, the one holding on to the wall, ignited with new waves of pain. He wished absently for the numbness he had felt before.  
  
He willed his feet to keep moving. He could hear Bobby. His heavy footsteps weren't that far away. He picked up his staggering pace. Things were getting a little blurry. He couldn't allow him self the moment of weakness. He had to find Beka.  
  
The cockpit..Beka might be there. "Boss?" he called weakly. The sound of his own voice surprised him. No time to think .  
  
He fell more then ran in to the small command area. Beka lay on the ground beside one of the safety rails.  
  
"Boss?" He collapsed at her side. She was pale. "Beka come on!" He shook her but got no response. She couldn't be.was she breathing?  
  
"She's dead little man. I guess I hit her a little to hard."  
  
Harper spun. Bobby stood at the entranceway no sympathy in his eyes. "No. she can't be!"  
  
"I guess by default the Maru is mine."  
  
"You Bastard."  
  
Bobby laughed.  
  
Harper's breath quickened as the events of the last hour caught up with him. He could think of nothing but how much he wanted to kill Bobby. This was Beka's home.his home. He would never let Bobby have it without a fight. "You don't deserve to live!" Harper growled.  
  
"What are you going to do street rat?"  
  
Harper leapt to his feet as the fury over whelmed him. But the universe as always had other ideas. Suddenly it was like someone spilled red paint across his eyes. Harper's vision turned red. Whether it was the anger, the sorrow, or the pain. it all became too much for him to bear.  
  
His knees buckled and he was forced to fight another day as his consciousness betrayed him. +++++++++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++++ He woke slowly. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. Things felt soft but, he knew he wasn't on his bunk .and there was noise, lots of noise. He could hear the Maru's engines. Then yelling.lots of yelling. "You jerk! I don't know why I was ever in love with you!" "What do you mean 'was'!? Come on Beka! We both know you still love me." "Fat chance Buster!" "You're just angry right now. I just needed to borrow her, I was going to return the Maru when I was done." "Just what should I find endearing about this Bobby!!! I mean really! You lied to me. I told you never to come back but yet here you are. You stole my ship, my home." Her voice was slowly rising soon it would be hitting decibels only dogs could hear. "You hit me over the head," she continued "and leave me with a killer headache. Then you shoot my engineer and refuse to take him to a doctor. That's all supposed to make me swoon at your very presence!!" "Beka, honey." Bobby placated. Harper was then forced to open his eyes when the comfort, which he had been enjoying, abruptly left. His head and shoulders hit the deck. He deduced his comfy bed must have been Beka's lap. 'OW!" he rasped quietly as the world came back blearily in to focus. Everything seemed too bright. He blinked his eyes quickly. The first thing he could see clearly was that Beka was on her feet and was getting ready to charge Bobby. She looked extremely pissed. "Beka just sit down! Relax, think of it as a vacation." Bobby smiled a serpentine smile. It was the final straw. She managed to get in three good punches before Bobby was able to push her back enough to give him enough time to draw his weapon. She looked like she was going to try again anyway. "Beka?" Harper called weakly. He wanted to defuse the situation before Beka got hurt. "Harper?" Her concern for him was evident. Her argument with Bobby was instantly forgotten and she rushed to his side. "Sport, how you feeling?" "Good" he said before he really took stock. Then he winced as he shifted slightly. His shoulder twinged with pain. "Yeah," replied Beka sarcastically "I have never seen you look better." Harper clutched at her sleeve. "What about you I thought you were dead!" "I was just taking a little nap. Don't worry I'm doing a lot better then you." "Really Beka I thought you were dead. I .." "Shh, it's okay really. I'm still here." She brushed his hair back affectionately. "I asked him to take you to a doctor but he refused. The jerk. Do think you can hang in there for a while?" Harper gave a small nod and glanced over to his shoulder. "I'm okay .see I'm not even bleeding.umm a lot." Beka smiled. "Can you move? I'll take you to medical .well it's more of a second supply room now but I think there are some bandages in there from the last time you got hurt." "NO!" Bobby interjected. "I want you both where I can see you. You two are nearly as devious as I am and I'm not letting you out of my sight." "Bobby! This is serious. Whatever you're plans are I'm not going to let Harper bleed all over my deck!" "You forget Beka right now this is my deck." Beka looked back down at Harper. Their eyes met for only a second then Beka raised her eyes to a panel not six feet away from them. Harper knew that look. "Beka NO!" he whispered urgently." "It's okay Harper." "No Beka No!" Bobby looked up from where he was now entering coordinates. Beka grabbed Harper's good arm, looped it around her shoulders and unceremoniously hauled him to his feet. The world spun crazily. Maybe he had lost more blood then he thought. "Beka don't do it!" "Shush." She warned light heartedly. He tried to move away from her. He needed to stop her before she did something drastic. As he pushed away from her though his legs turned to spaghetti and he stumbled. Beka caught him before he hit the deck. "Bobby, I'm taking him to get patched up. You can either shot me or come with." "Still trying to boss me around. Just don't forget whose in charge here!" Yet, he followed them out in to the hall towards the small dingy room that served as the medical quarters. The further they got down the hall the more panicked Harper got. "Please Beka no.no,no,no,no! You promised never again." "What's he jabbering on about? Crazy Mudfooted vermin." Harper used Beka as support and swung himself towards the larger man in fury. Beka held him back. "I think he's delirious." She knew he wasn't but she didn't want Bobby to pay attention to what Harper was saying. "You're not helping by egging him on. " "Yeah, Booby!" "Watch it slime!" Beka half pushed, half-carried Harper in to the medical room. Once inside she leaned Harper against the wall as she cleared away some boxes. To Harper's surprise a medical bed appeared. "I didn't know we had that." "Well a girl has her secrets." "Beka you're acting weird. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Bobby suspiciously. "No! She isn't!! She's.mppfh" Beka placed her hand over Harper's mouth as she helped him on to the bed. Bobby eyed Beka ."What are you up to Valentine?" Beka turned on him angrily. "What am I doing!!!???" You hijack my ship then have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing!!!???" Bobby sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Things were never easy with you. That's why I broke up with you." "Beka." Harper tried to interject. He had to stop her from doing what he thought she was planning. "Shut up Harper." She started to root through a near by drawer. She found some bandages and held them to Harper's wound. The pain from his shoulder coursed down his side and He groaned. The fighting was giving him a headache. He needed to stop Beka but all he wanted to do was sleep. Everything was becoming blurry again. Beka shook her head. "You broke up with me? Bobby, you never cease to amaze me." Bobby sidled over to her. "You're not so bad your self baby." Harper was going to be sick. Beka smiled at Bobby. "Honey, as you know. This is my ship and my home. I grew up here." The stood inches from each other. Beka's hand slid back smoothly and unnoticed to the drawer where she got the bandages. "This ship means everything to me." Bobby ran his hand down her arm. "I know, I know." Beka grasped both of Bobby's elbows as if in a caress. In her hand she held a small object but Bobby didn't notice. His eyes were locked with her's. Beka took a small step backwards with her right foot. "Then you should realize blockhead that if I can't have her no one will!" She brought her right knee up sharply hitting Bobby in the groin hard. With a yell Bobby fell to his knees. Harper screamed. "Beka, NO!" She gave a small smile to Harper. "Trust me." Then she raced from the room. Bobby growled and staggered after her cursing her name. Harper sank back on his pallet for a moment. Closing his eyes and summing what strength he could. He pushed him self up and slowly off the bed with his good arm. And like Bobby he followed Beka down the corridor.  
  
He knew where Beka was going. She was heading for that panel in command. His head felt like it was on a bad bender. The end of the hallway kept looming closer. then farther away. then closer again. After what felt like forever he entered the cockpit area. Beka stood by the panel, Bobby not ten feet away. "You don't have the nerve." He glared. "You said yourself this ship means everything to you." "She does and that's why I won't let her be defiled by the likes of you." Beka pushed a button on the panel there was a loud grinding noise. All the Eureka Maru's systems went dead instantly and they were cast in to near darkness. Only the emergency lights stayed on. Both Bobby and Harper gasped in horror. Debris started floating past the window. "That my boy's was the engines. I've killed her. And as you know a good captain always goes down with her ship so.now it's my turn." The object Beka had filched from the drawer earlier was an injector and now she held it to her breast. She gave a sad towards Harper. "It will be all right." Harper staggered forward but he didn't have time. "No, Beka you don't have to." Bobby dove at her but she activated the injector long before he reached her. Beka's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. Bobby turned back towards Harper. "What happened? What did she do!?" Harper felt numb the only thing he could feel was the tears running down his face. "That was an Anaphylactic poison. it stopped her heart. She's dead." Bobby fell to his knees. "No! Not my Beka." He sobbed. Out of nowhere rage hit Harper like a tidal wave. This was wrong this wasn't fair. "You didn't seem to care before when you hit her on the head. This is your fault! You forced her to do this. YOU MURDERED HER!!!" Bobby clutched Beka's lifeless body to his. "I loved her." He wailed. "You didn't love her .you just wanted to own her. Nobody owns Beka Valentine!" Harper really wanted to pound the other man to a pulp.but what would be the point. He just wanted to sleep. He just felt so very weary. "You're an idiot..Gaaah, I'm an idiot! I knew she was going to do it." He sighed as he sunk to floor. "With the engines gone. we'll soon get what we both deserve." Bobby looked up questionably. His face still smeared with tears. "The Maru doesn't have a separate life support system like most other ships. It was directly connected to the engines. It'll be as cold as hell in here in a few hours.that is if we don't suffocate first." They both sat in silence for a few moments. Bobby sat with the deceased captain on his lap. Harper swore "I can't believe I'm going to die and the last face I'm going to see is yours." +++++++++++++++ 


	4. Chapter 4

+++++++++++++++ The two men sat there for a few minutes neither of them able to react.  
  
Slowly, Harper got up. "I'll take her to her bunk." Bobby pulled his gun and aimed it at Harper. "No!' Harper turned towards Bobby menacingly. "Just exactly where the hell do you think I'm going to go!? We're dead in space! My best friend just died! You callus son of a .." "I said no. I don't believe either of you." "Wh-what?" "I think this is all some scam you and your Captain have cooked up. She would never leave you to die. This is all a trick!" Bobby grabbed Beka's wrist and searched for a pulse. He swore and let her arm fall limply to the ground. Then he grabbed for her neck. His searching was leaving red welts on her neck. Still nothing, he picked her up and started to shake her. "Bobby, no .stop! You're hurting her." "If she's dead moron then I can't hurt her." "Still.don't. Please." Harper pleaded. Bobby stopped and looked at the younger man's face. Never once had Harper showed his throat in submission to Bobby. Why now? He let Beka's limp body fall heavily on to the grating. Harper winced at the noise. Bobby stepped over to him. Harper looked up. Damn this guy really was a tree wasn't he? Bobby studied him for a moment then raised his arm and backhanded him. Harper stumbled then fell to his knee's. Pain lanced through his body. It was like getting hit by a meteor. He had no reserves or will to fight back. Bobby seemed to study him again. Harper wiped the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve and met his glare. "What is it with you two?" Bobby started to rant. "She kicked me off the ship for you. Damnit! Right from the beginning she wanted to protect you. after we picked up the supplies from earth I wanted to just dump you. But, she gave me that look.I would have done anything for her. Now . She killed herself so this ship would be useless . but did she really think I would just let you go? You are both fools. I do not what you see in each other but you deserve each other. Idiot's both!" Harper stood on shaky legs. "Beka dumped you because you lied to her. You were nothing but a bum and she knew it. You were nothing to her." If Bobby could have shot lighting from his eyes he would have. He grabbed Harper by the back of the neck and pushed him down the hall. Harper struggled but to no avail. Bobby threw open the supply closet door and pushed Harper in. He grabbed Harper's good hand and some sealant tape. Before he could even blink Bobby had taped Harper's arm to a pipe over his head. Harper had to stand on his tiptoes as not to pull his own arm out of his socket. Bobby gave him a vicious glare then as he grabbed Harper's other arm. Harper swallowed a scream as Bobby taped his injured arm over his head as well. Sweat poured down his forehead and over his closed eyes. He took deep breaths through his noise to control the pain. When he managed to open his eyes again Bobby was gone and he was alone in darkness.  
  
His reprieve was short though. Seconds later the closet door flung open again. Bobby dumped Beka's body unceremoniously on the floor. "Like I said you deserve each other." He slammed the door and was gone. The darkness was impenetrable. With the cold creeping to his bloodless fingers he could only think of one thing. "Beka? Beka, are you alive?" Nothing. A leaky pipe dripped somewhere quietly. He'd have to fix that Harper shook his head...the pain and the encroaching cold were getting to him. Maybe the air was already getting thin. Maybe she was really dead. Maybe he really was alone. No, this was ridiculous. on earth he wouldn't have give up this easy. There was no way he was going to let that bastard Bobby win! He, Seamus Zelazny Harper, was a survivor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Using the tape and his arms for leverage he swung his legs up and over his head. He hooked his bare feet around the pipe he was tied to and flipped himself up. His shoulder throbbed mercilessly.  
  
He was now sitting on the pipe with his hands between his legs. Harper grinned to himself for a moment and imagined what it must look like.  
  
"Mind out of the gutter." He whispered. "I got work to do." He shimmed to the side till he found a bracket that held the pipe in place. He began to saw back and forth on the dull edge. After a few minutes his wrists were raw but he felt the tape starting to give. +++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Bobby banged around the cockpit. There had to be an answer here somewhere. A backup battery that he could hook up the life supports to. Or. better yet an extra way to draw enough power to launch the escape pod. But damn! He didn't want to leave the ship behind. It was piece a crap but Beka had a good reputation and it was excellent camouflage for what he had planned.  
  
He really hadn't wanted her dead. Sure he wanted to piss her off but.. How could she do this to him? And, that creepy little mudfoot ruined everything. Now, that was someone who he would like to see dead. But, he needed the urchin. If he couldn't find the back up power source. he started sorting through junk again.  
  
Hello what was this? He smiled to himself as the memories rushed forth. He held an old bottle of champagne in his hand. Beka had bought this with him when they first started going together. He rolled it over in his hand feeling the grittiness of the dust on his fingertips. They were going to drink when they hit the big time...the big score. He couldn't believe she kept it. Then he remembered the look on her face as she hit that button on the injector. as she crumpled to the floor dead. Did she really not love him anymore? Now she was dead.She wouldn't need it now. He smashed the cork off on a near by panel and took a long drink. He let out a long breath and watched frost create a little puff of smoke in front of his nose. If he didn't find away to get this ship operational soon he would make the boy tell him. that brat knew more then he cared to admit. Harper might be his only key to getting off this barge.  
  
Bobby cursed the darkness and got back to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

++++++++++++++++ Harper gave one last grunt and the tape on his left wrist gave way. Finally! It had take well over and hour. He added bleeding wrists to his list of current maladies. But he had no time to think of that now. As quickly as he could he freed his other hand and dropped to the ground. His legs buckled in protest. He absently rubbed them, working out the cramps as he went to Beka's side. Did she even know he was here?  
  
After a moments searching he pulled a couple old spare blankets from the shelf. He used one to create a pillow and used the other to cover her cold body.  
  
"Beka?" She didn't even flinch. "I know we did this trick before but it scared me then to." Harper squinted. His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness but he could still see no further then a few feet. He vainly tried to see if she was breathing. "Beka, are you going to come back this time? I know that stuff you took was only supposed to create a death like state. But, I'm worried. You almost died last time and this time seems worse. I told you that guy who sold us this stuff was shady. But would you listen? Oh, No! You said I was just being paranoid. Come on! Say something to me now. What should I do?" Harper sat there in silence and the encroaching cold trying to will his best friend to wake up. He needed Rev. He needed Vex Pag. They would know what to do. He needed to get a beacon off and get the engines working. Which means he had to get rid of Bobby first. But, How? What would Beka do? Beka would charge in both guns blazing. Blazing, hmmm. He curled his toes and tried to wrap his feet in his pant legs. He was freezing. It had gotten damn cold in here and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He wasn't sure if that was from blood loss or the air loss but either way it wasn't good. Blazing.. The thought kept rolling around his mind. In the winters on Earth Brendan and him used to burn garbage to keep warm. He wished he had one of those fires right now...Warm and toasty. Suddenly, something occurred to him. A smile creeped across his features and he leaned down to whisper in Beka's ear.  
  
He told her his plan.  
  
She probably didn't hear him but it didn't matter. He just needed to think out loud.  
  
"I think it could work Beks, really. Maybe it's not as fancy as pretending to be dead. But, that stuff you took should have worn off ten minutes after you used it. It's been hours and I'm getting worried I need to do something. He might be bigger but I'm smarter. It'll be okay. You'll see." He seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as her. He reached forward and put his hand on her forehead just like she had done for him all those times when he was sick. "I won't leave you," He whispered. "But, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He got up slowly and felt around on the near by shelves. He swore lightly. no boots or clothes of any kind.  
  
He did find some oily old rags after a few minutes. He took what he could and wrapped them around his feet. It would have to do. He pulled himself up on the pipe once again and felt his way across the ceiling looking for a conduit access. It took him only a moment to find it. He popped it open and in seconds he was gone. The room where Beka lay remained silent except for that leaky pipe.  
  
Then quietly like a butterfly flapping there was a gasp and a small cough.  
  
"Harper, no come back. It's going to blow." Then once again the silence returned. +++++++++++++ Bobby was drunk, and frustrated. He couldn't get anything to work. He stomped down the hall to the supply closet. "Harper!" he bellowed. "Kid?" He rattled the door as he tried to loosen the lock. Then flung open the door with a bang!  
  
Light flooded in.  
  
Beka's prone body lay still on the floor. but Harper was gone. Bobby threw his now empty champagne bottle against the adjacent wall. It smashed in to thousands of shiny slivers.  
  
He screamed in fury. That little brat! He was going to get him to turn the power on then he was going to kill him. and he was going to take his time doing it. ++++++++++++++++++ Harper was starting to shiver.  
  
He couldn't feel his toes any more and his injured arm had become stiff. He could barley move it. "Fire.soon there will be fire." He told himself. He had managed to make it to engineering with out much incident. He then piled a whole bunch of odds and ends in the corner near the AP manifolds. Old panels.flammable lubricants.etc. The AP manifold was incased in a fireproof enclosure. But, a fire this close to the manifold would sure get Bobby's attention. He would light the fire as a distraction...giving him access to the cockpit where he could get the power working. With the power one he could control the Maru's arsenal.  
  
Then he could kick Bobby's ass. He took one of the rags off his feet and laid it on the pile. Using his nanowelder, which he had luckily left in engineering, he lit it all. He stepped back slightly and took a moment to admire his work. That dumb ass wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
There was a low hissing sound. Harper's eyes wrinkled questionably. What the heck was that?  
  
There was a crack in the AP manifold. The explosion was deafening. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

A big hug to all that reviewed it wasn't my best story so thanks for sticking with me through it.  
  
thanks eljay for the brainstorming session... and the secret chocolate inspiration :D  
  
now tag you're all it get writing!! FEED THE NEED!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was like being inside a seashell. That sound you hear when you hold it against your ear. It's like water but not quite. It had a hollow, echoy sound. This was Harper's world.  
  
He couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear except for that seashell echo.  
  
There was a flicker. Maybe he could see, maybe it was just dark. He slowly started to test his body. He hurt.everywhere. As he started to move his lungs seized. He thought for a brief moment that he may never breath again. Eventually his lungs relaxed and he coughed and coughed. Smoke. It was dark and smoky. Where was he?  
  
Slowly his memories came back. He was in engineering. There was an explosion. Beka.. Slowly, he started to get to his feet. It seemed to take forever but he finally made it. He had to get out and get to the cockpit. It might be too late for that. He blew up the AP manifold. He was surprised he hadn't created a hull breach.  
  
He hadn't thought to look for a leak in the manifold cover. It was all right yesterday. "Crap! The universe really does hate me."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. He let out a slightly insane laugh when some it came off in his hand. It didn't matter. not anymore. He staggered out of engineering. He had no clue where Bobby was, the Maru was on fire, and Beka was probably dead. Hopelessness enveloped him like a blanket.  
  
He coughed as he made his way down the hall towards the command area. His mind was numb and for every step he took forward he took two sideways. He surprised himself when he actually made it to the cockpit. He couldn't remember why he had come.  
  
Suddenly Bobby was in front of him. Why hadn't he heard him? Bobby was saying something he looked like he was yelling. Harper screamed back. He yelled and yelled but no noise came from his mouth.  
  
Bobby grabbed him and was shaking him. It didn't matter.he was just so damn tired. Suddenly Bobby was gone again. He just needed to stop for a minute. He let his knees fold as he sat on the steps between the pilot's chair and the rest of the command centre. He rested his head on the safety rail. He just wanted to close his eyes just for a moment.  
  
There was a hand on his shoulder. He was being dragged back towards the smoke. He moved slightly. Bobby had been dragging him and must have felt him move. He was dropped. Bobby was talking again but he still couldn't hear what he was saying. Bobby must of realized it to because suddenly he thrust a fire extinguisher and a wrench in to Harper's hand. Bobby pointed towards the fire. His lips were moving again.  
  
Harper dropped both the things in his hands. Screw bobby .they were all dead anyway.  
  
Bobby grabbed him and dragged them further down the hall. Beka lay at the entrance to engineering. She was awake! She wasn't moving but she was AWAKE!"  
  
Harper throat contracted and he was sure he made a noise even if he hadn't heard it. He took a step forward. He needed to see if she was okay.  
  
Bobby's arm shot forward barring his way. He had his gauss drawn and was pointing it at Beka. Bobby then glared at Harper.  
  
He got the message loud and clear. put the fire out and fix the manifold or Beka was toast.  
  
Harper had had enough. He was so tired. He just wanted to curl up on his bunk. He was tired of the pain and tired of the fear. How dare this bastard just come in and destroy their lives. What gave him the right!  
  
Harper gave a low guttural growl the resonated in his chest and he dove forward. He got between the gun and Beka. Using the fire extinguisher as a club he swung it at Bobby's head. Bobby didn't react fast enough. His knees crumpled and he was out cold.  
  
Harper watched him fall passively. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
He reached forward pulling the gauss gun from Bobby's nerveless fingers. He tossed the fire extinguisher in to engineering and shot it with the gauss gun. Fire retardant sprayed wildly around the room.  
  
He glanced at Beka. "Are you okay?"  
  
She managed a small nod. "Hurry," she rasped.  
  
Harper turned and ran as best as he could towards the cockpit. It seemed forever before he reached the command deck.  
  
Damn, this ship was a lot bigger then he thought.  
  
Finally, he stood in front of the same panel Beka used to kill the Maru. He swayed slightly.  
  
They had just wanted a vacation. a break from running cargo but Bobby had forced them in to this game. Harper knew that Beka would never kill the Maru. It was just a scam to fool her beloved ex boyfriend.  
  
They had did it once before. A bounty hunter had been after Beka. They had been running some illegal cargo then. For weeks they had dodged that guy. The Maru was getting blown to hell. Beka decided the only way that freaking bounty hunter would ever leave the Maru and her crew alone was if Beka was dead.  
  
So Beka faked her own death.  
  
Harper hadn't liked it then and he liked it even less now. To fake her death she had to practically kill herself. She took that drug and it masked her life signs, slowed her heart.paralyzed her so she couldn't flinch or react. She said that if she pretended to be dead then they would be safe. What Beka didn't understand was that she was a part of them so completely. When she wasn't there with her guidance, her wisdom. the crew of the Maru were cogs without a machine.  
  
Without Beka things always went to hell.  
  
That wasn't to say when Beka was around everything was problem free.hardly. But, those problems just always seemed to work them selves out. She gave them the strength to get through what ever they needed to. In all senses of the word she was his captain.  
  
So when she took the drug this time Harper had been terrified. Last time she got really sick after she woke up.she almost died. He needed her to get through this. Plus, the drug was acting funny this time.it was taking much longer to wear off.  
  
He shook himself back to the present. He was just so damn lighted headed. He had to do this now.he couldn't worry about what would happen later.  
  
For a guy with a dataport Bobby sure was stupid. Beka had just released the spare parts from one of the cargo bays in to space and then turned off the main power. Harper flipped a couple of switches and the Maru powered up. Now only one last thing to do.  
  
Harper hobbled over to the slipstream chair. He sat down and activated a distress beacon to Rev. By the time it cleared the Maru Harper was already unconscious.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The light was bright and warm. Almost like the sun at the beach. There was noise. But this time it didn't quite sound like the inside of a shell.  
  
Harper's eyes opened slowly. They felt dry but pasted together.  
  
Images swam in to focus. Beka and Rev were there. Suddenly he felt frightened. Where was Bobby? He felt his mouth move but no sound seemed to come out. Why couldn't he hear!?  
  
A furry hand was on his chest then. Keeping him from leaping from the bed. Beka quickly typed something on a flexi and held it for him to see.  
  
"You were to close to the exsplosion. It's temporary, your hearing will come back."  
  
Harper's mouth moved again. Was she okay? Did bobby hurt her? He never even thought to lock him up! His heart started to race. No, no, no!  
  
There was something cold on his neck. Rev must have given him something.everything grew foggy and he slept again.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
He was awake even before he was aware of it. He felt a soft hand on his forehead. Someone was brushing the hair of his forehead back. The hand moved away briefly and was replaced by a cool cloth. It felt really good.  
  
"Be..ka?" He croaked.  
  
She smiled at him. "How's my big Hero? Can you hear okay now?"  
  
He nodded. "Better everything still sounds a bit funny. How come I'm sick and your not?"  
  
"Because you're always sick and got the crap kicked out of you. I was sick but I got better. It's been two weeks since Bobby was here."  
  
He groaned. "That long? He didn't hurt you did he.I mean anymore?"  
  
He must have woken up before either of us. He took one of the escape pods and left. He left me a note. "He said he still loved me and that he never meant to hurt me. He had only wanted some of his friends.the Mugani. He was said he was sorry it all got out of hand."  
  
Harper swore. "And you buy that crap!"  
  
"No,.well not really. I know I would do anything to help my friends.maybe he was just desperate."  
  
"Gawd, Beka!"  
  
"What!? Harper ."  
  
"Just forget it Beka."  
  
"Listen, okay. He's gone. I don't want you to get upset. You're still getting better. He's never coming back so it doesn't matter."  
  
"You've said that before."  
  
She took the cloth from his head and wrung it out. She placed it back on his head a little less gently then before. There was a scowl on her face.  
  
"Beka.I'm sorry. I just .you.I don't want to see you hurt again. I've almost lost you more times then I can count and I don't want to go through that again. It's to hard." He tried to turn away he didn't want to look at her any more.  
  
She pulled him back. "Harper, I can't promise I won't risk my life again.especially if it means saving you or the Maru. I will however never take that crap again. You're right I shouldn't have done it. Besides, being dead sucks."  
  
Harper snickered.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "you're the real hero. I saw you slug Bobby then put that fire out. Harper, you were amazing! Just like a guy from a Holo- novel!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Harper, it was truly inspiring."  
  
"Well.I always had a good right hook. Bobby is big but you know he's no match for this!" Harper taped his own chest. "I probably could have taken him even with both hands tied behind my back! Besides.." Harper continued to rattle on.  
  
"I'm never going to here the end of this am I?" Interrupted Beka.  
  
"Nope." Harper grinned. "You better get used to it."  
  
The end. 


End file.
